Systems for connecting and disconnecting an axle half shaft with a differential and systems for locking and unlocking a differential are known within the industry. In order to incorporate an axle disconnect system and a differential locking system into a vehicle axle requires the two systems to be packaged as two separate components on opposite sides of the axle. It would therefore be advantageous to develop an axle disconnect and differential locking system that is packaged as a single component on the same side of an axle.
Additionally, in order to incorporate the axle disconnect system and the differential locking system into a vehicle axle requires the use of multiple actuators which increases the overall cost associated with the vehicle axle system. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a more cost efficient axle disconnect and differential locking system that requires the use of only one actuator.